Rebound Sex
by Johnjackson86
Summary: Toby is distraught. Ezra comforts him.


Toby was walking around Rosewood after his and Spencer's breakup. He wasn't sure where he was walking to, but he somehow ended up at Mr. Fitz's apartment. He walked up and rang the doorbell. He opened the door up, shirtless and in boxers. "Aria you- Oh hi Toby" he said, a little disgruntled. "I thought you were Aria sorry."  
"Oh it's fine. Do you want me to come back later or..."  
"No, no come in." Ezra stepped back, motioning for him to come inside.  
"So what's up?" Ezra called as he started putting clothes on. "Spencer and I broke up and I just needed to talk to a dude. I figured you would know about relationship troubles."  
"Do you want my honest advice?" Ezra asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Rebound sex."  
"Seriously?" Toby asked incredulously. "No joke."  
"Who would go for that though?" Toby inquired  
"I would." Ezra said, a little embarrassed.  
Toby was shocked, but remembered Ezra shirtless in his boxers when he arrived, and noticed he was hard. He leaned in and started making out with Ezra. Their tongues clashed inside each others mouths, and they started pulling off each others shirts. They broke the kiss for the shortest amount of time possible, before their lips smashed back together and their tongues intertwined again. They ran their hands all over each others bodies, each others abs and pecs. Ezra loved the feel of Toby's hard defined abs. Ezra's nipples were pointing out of his beautiful pecs, and Toby couldn't get enough. Both of their pants were getting uncomfortably tight, so their hands started grappling down at each others zippers. They stood up off the couch, and pulled each others jeans down. They were now only in their underwear. Ezra's light blue boxers, with a huge tent in them, and Toby's tight white briefs, that were barely containing his raging hard-on. They started putting their hands on each others cocks, gripping them and jerking them. They were both moaning now, wanting more. Toby made the first move, by tugging at Ezra's waistband. He pulled them off of him, and his 11 inch erection popped up, nestled in  
a hot bush of pubes. Ezra mimicked him, exposing Toby's cock of the same size. Ezra bent down and put his lips around Toby's dick.  
"Oh my god" he gasped. Him and Spencer had never done it, so everything was completely foreign to him. "Oh, oh my god. That feels so good. Mr. Fitz, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" And he shot a huge load into Ezra's mouth and all over his face. "Oh that was awesome. Let me suck yours."  
"Gladly" Ezra relied. Toby put his head down onto Ezra's cock, and started swirling his tongue around the swollen pink head of Ezra's cock. He put his head down lower, gagging on the phallic object in his mouth. He managed to get his head all the down to Ezra's pubes, inhaling the scent of them. He moved his tongue all the way down to the base of Ezra's cock, and brought it all the way back up. He felt Ezra shudder and say "I'm cumming. Oh my god I'm cumming!" Toby was unprepared for the spurts of cum that erupted from Ezra's cock, so he took some in his mouth before flinching off of Ezra's cock and taking the rest on his face. They were both gasping now, but even after 2 intense orgasms, they were ready to go further. Ezra turned Toby around, so his hairy ass was in his face. Ezra started licking up and down Toby's ass crack. Toby gasped and pushed his ass further into Ezra's face. Ezra located Toby's virgin hole, and pushed his tongue inside, savoring the taste. He swirled his tongue around inside, slowly stretching his hole. He pulled his tongue back out, much to Toby's disappointment. But then he felt Ezra's fingers slowly push past his hole. "Oh my god!" He yelled out at the intrusion. Ezra started scissoring his fingers inside of his asshole, preparing him for his thick cock. "Oh keep going Mr. Fitz! Go further!" Ezra obliged, pushing his fingers further into his asshole. He crooked his finger, and Toby yelled out in pleasure as Ezra hit his prostate. "Oh put your dick up my ass!" He yelled out. Ezra pulled his fingers out of his ass, and positioned his cock at the entrance to Toby's virgin ass. "Go Mr. Fitz, stop teasing me!" Ezra pushed forwards, his cock head finally entering Toby's tight anal canal. Toby flinched, feeling pain. Ezra stopped pushing, letting Toby adjust. "I'm good now, keep going!" Toby exclaimed, as he pushed himself backwards onto Ezra's cock. Ezra joined him, pushing all the way in so that his pubes were against Toby's ass. He pulled out, and then thrusted back into Toby. "Oh god. This feels so good!" They both yelled out. Ezra kept thrusting, loosening Toby up. Ezra kept pushing in and pulling out, making Toby gasp with each thrust. They changed positions frequently, until they ended up with Toby sitting on Ezra's dick, looking down at his beautiful face. "Oh My God, imma cum, Mr. Fitz!" Toby sprayed his seed all over the both if them. Ezra felt Toby's cum splatter on his chest and abs, and that was all it took to send him over the edge, cumming into Toby's ass. Toby felt it hit his insides, and then run down out of his widened hole, onto Ezra's dick and pubes. He crawled off of Ezra's dick, and put his ass in Ezra's face. Ezra put his tongue back up his hole, and licked his cum out. He swirled his tongue around, delighted by the taste. He pulled out, and turned Toby towards him, and started making out, pushing his cum into Toby's mouth. Toby broke the kiss and started licking the cum off of their bodies. Once they were both clean, they just laid in each others arms. "You weren't kidding about the rebound sex helping." Toby said


End file.
